


Fixing The Heartbreaker

by LarryHaveBabies



Series: 'THE HEARTBREAKER' Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Louis, Break Up, Fluff and Smut, Hurts So Good, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Making Love, Mutual Pining, Romance, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryHaveBabies/pseuds/LarryHaveBabies
Summary: SEQUEL TO "HOW TO BREAK A HEARTBREAKER'S HEART?"{Please read the aforementioned book, before this one. Otherwise, you may end up being confused.}• • • • • •A quick moment, and The Heartbreaker becomes The Heartbroken one.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: 'THE HEARTBREAKER' Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747819
Kudos: 12





	1. PROLOGUE

**Are you excited?**

**———**

**•**

**“** _Don't_ _wanna feel another touch,_

_Don't wanna start another fire. ._

_Don't wanna know another kiss,_

_No other name falling off my lips. ._

_Don't wanna give my heart away,_

_To another stranger._ **”**

**•**

The day Louis broke Harry's trust, he also broke Harry's heart.

And not only that, he broke _Harry._

Nothing was the same, after that.

None of them had gone to school, for a week.

And when Louis returned, he was as cheerful as ever.

But, Harry was a complete mess. He had to go and live with his mum again, not having enough money to rent another flat.

The boys had come to talk to him, but he couldn't just bring himself to discuss that.

So, he never answered their questions.

He only muttered, "I'm fine", when pestered about how he was.

He completely ignored everyone at school.

Niall and Zayn came to his house everyday after school, until their exams.

Then, they just stopped asking.

They knew it hurt him.

Harry knew they cared about him. He saw their worried glances, directed at him in between classes.

And Harry would sometimes, give them a half-hearted grin when he'd catch them. Other times, he wouldn't bother.

People gossipped about their breakup for about two weeks, before they moved onto some other interesting topic.

At first, they'd ask him lots of questions.

He simply never answered.

What could he even say? He didn't know how to say it out loud.

He did not talk much, now. Only kept reassuring Niall and Zayn. Even Liam looked at him, sometimes. With his brown eyes filled with worry.

Harry knew Liam cared about him too. But then again, he's always been Louis' best friend. And it was probably for the best, that he didn't come near Harry.

Harry doesn't know what he would do if Liam ever decided to talk to him about that.

Louis never looks at Harry.

His beautiful eyes never straying away from Liam's even if he crossed Harry, in the hallway.

Harry's traitorous eyes seemed to always wander towards the blue eyed boy.

It was hard for him. He _loves_ him. Still.

Harry knows, deep down, that he'll never stop loving him.

The whole situation was overwhelming.

Mainly because, one moment they'd been so happy, so in love. Or so Harry thought.

It was a joke to Louis, wasn't it?

He simply walked away from the relationship. Without a scratch.

Fuck, Harry had come out that day.

It was all unbelievable, really.

How can love break one person and not have any impact on the other?

People were shocked to see Harry in that state. To be honest, Harry was probably more shocked. He'd never, not even remotely, imagined himself in a situation like this.

But soon, days dragged on and turned to months.

And finally, it was their last day.

Harry had planned to leave this town, for good.

Somewhere he'd not see Louis everyday.

Where he'd be able to pick up the pieces of his broken heart.

And thus, Harry went far far away from Louis. From the boy who broke the heartbreaker's heart.

And like that, lovers turned into complete strangers.

——

**I know, you low-key want to kill me.**

**But don't yet ;)**

_All the love x._


	2. Chapter 1

**And we meet again.**

**Too soon for an update?**

**——**

**“** _Withold_ _your lies, your deceiving eyes. You can't break me, no more. For I am already broken._ ”

_**-Rhythm** _ _**(me)** _

——

Five. .

It's been five years, since he last saw Louis.

And seven years since Louis left him.

And even after all this time, Harry hasn't been able to glue his heart back together.

And he knows, that it's high time that he moves on.

He should just go out and have _fun._

At least according to his colleague, Mark.

"Harry, you have to come with me. It will be dang great!"

"You've asked me six times, already. You know my answer. No."

"Yes, and I won't stop till you cave. Which, I know you will." Mark winks.

"Oh. Fine. And by the way, no one says 'dang' anymore."

And after promising Mark, that he will go to the party with him no excuses whatsoever, Harry is ready to go to the pub, 17Black.

He is a struggling singer. Music has always been his passion for as long as he could remember.

And, now in this new city, he started over. No one to halt him, not anymore.

His mum never supported his dream anyway.

Harry had started his dream career by singing in that small pub, in Manchester.

He was offered the last spot available, at 1:30 A.M.

Not that he could complain, it was his first ever performance.

To his surprise, the crowd actually enjoyed his original song, "Adore You".

He did a few covers after that, and received a round of applause.

Finally, something was looking up for him.

He had to support himself, somehow, and he started working in a local supermarket store, Sainsbury's.

His heartbreak soon became the source of his songs.

_Two Ghosts._

_Falling._

And more often than not, he would wonder where Louis was.

What he would say, how he would react.

But then, he drank away his sorrow, after his performance every night.

And Harry going to the pub, 17Black almost every evening, his spot now moved up to the time when pub attracted the largest crowd, was enough for him, for now.

He wanted to sing much more, but could not his job at Sainsbury's helped pay his rent.

He wanted to be a full-time, dedicated singer. But, first he has to establish himself.

There are so many struggling singers, hoping to make it big. Many people, dropping everything to become famous.

Harry hopes he gets to the point where his singing becomes his career. His source of income.

And if it meant, not going to meaningless parties, or having time to hang out, or reunions and stuff, he was fine with it.

Yes, their school had organized a 'reunion-cum-get-together' last year.

Of course, Harry didn't go. Louis would be there. There's no reason to think that Louis would skip that.

Harry is not a masochist. He didn't want his on-the-way-to-healing wounds to open up again.

So, he simply skipped the whole thing, not even bothering to send an email explaining his absence. He was done with that.

"Harry! You're early, mate." Cara smiles, her eyes bright and honest.

"Yes, Cara. The usual time?" Harry asks, nodding to the schedule on Cara's clipboard.

"You know it." She says, before she's back to her bartending job. She was a bartender as well a manager of the acts.

Harry liked her. She was polite, mostly. Except to assholes shoving their hand over to grope her. Oh, she did not spare those creeps. They would go home with a broken hand, more often than not.

The club owner who actually was a decent man, but not around much, so basically the responsibility fell on Cara's shoulders.  
Harry's never met the owner, he's only heard of his good nature.

And, her nature was not the only reason he liked her, no.

She was the one, who took him back to his flat when he had too much to drunk.   
His feelings surfacing, hurt bubbling in his stomach.

Louis. Louis. Louis swirling around in his every thought.

She usually was the one who cut him off before he was completely drunk.

"Next up, Harry Styles, everyone."

Harry walked on the stage, wondering where half an hour went.

"Hi, I'm Harry. I'm uh, a singer. Well, upcoming singer. So, yeah." He finishes with the awkward introduction, before strumming his guitar, creating a slow melody.

“ _Sweet creature_

_Had another talk about where it's going wrong,_

_But we're still young._

_We don't know where we're going_

_But we know where we belong._ ”

Harry swallows, gearing up for the next part.

This was by far, the most soulful song, at least to him. He wrote this song, part of it, in the last year of school, a month before graduation.

He completed it when he moved here, though. When he was drunk, but not enough to forget Louis.

“ _And oh we started,_

_Two hearts in one home . ._

_It's hard when we argue,_

_We're both stubborn, I know._

_I know, but oh. ._

_Sweet creature, sweet creature,_

_Wherever I go, you bring me home._

_Sweet creature, sweet creature,_

_When I run out of road, you bring me home. . ”_

He can't sing further. His throat is closing up, he doesn't want to have a complete meltdown on the stage though. So, he finishes the song, and after taking a swig from his water bottle, carries on singing. But none of the original songs. He can't.

Not, today.

After doing a few covers, he's ready to call it a night, when he sees Mark getting up from the bar, waving him over.

Harry almost facepalms.

Shit. He forgot he was supposed to go to this party, where all the fun happens, according to Mark.

"Um, can I cancel?" Harry says, not wanting to endure a night of sexually frustrated individuals looking for a one night stand.

It is hard to believe, because he was one of those people. There's nothing wrong with that, but it just isn't who Harry is, anymore.

"No, now. We agreed, you'd have fun, today. Let's go."

"I have plenty of fun here." Harry replies, hoping that would save him.

Mark groans, not answering.

Harry smiles, thinking he's won.

"Oh no, Styles. You're coming with me. I don't want you to get piss drunk and pass out." Mark says, his tone sounding final.

"Okay, fine." Harry says, and he's kind of glad he has Mark and Cara, at least.

Zayn used to call him, but they drifted apart.

Niall is so busy with Liam and their daughter, Daisy.

Oh yes, he married Liam about five years ago.

And they adopted Daisy, about last year.

Harry was unsure, whether he should go, because Louis would be there, looking well and still beautiful, probably having moved on with someone else.

But Niall was not having any of it, he threatened Harry saying he would wait till Harry got there. So, Harry made up his mind.

He attended the wedding, his heart beating louder and faster than ever.

And when he saw Louis, his heart skipped a beat, several even. He can't remember anything other than Louis' beautiful face, smiling at Liam as he kissed Niall after the ceremony.

Louis left before Harry could even talk to him, it was both a relief and a disappointment.

Harry couldn't shake off the feeling, that Louis left because of him.

He still doesn't like to think about that.

So, when he met Mark, at the grocery store where he had applied for a job, he found a new friendship within a few months.

Harry didn't reveal much about Louis, just that he was his ex boyfriend.

Mark respected his wishes, and instead focused on getting Harry laid.

"It's been ten minutes of you, staring at the bar. I know you miss it already, but you'll come back here tomorrow, so let's go, you knucklehead." Mark says, laughter spilling out of his mouth.

Harry shakes his head, slapping Mark's arm away.

"Okay, let's go."

**———**

**Question of the chapter:**

_**So, do you think my writing has improved? And if so, by how much?** _

**Please let me know. I love your honest feedbacks!**

_All the love x._


	3. Chapter 2

How do you know you've found the one?

Harry knows how. When that person breaks your heart, turns your happy life into a meaningless fucked up life.

Yeah, that's how.

_Maybe he was taking revenge._

Harry wants to believe that, so badly. Because that would explain why Louis entered into a relationship with him, won't it?

He wanted revenge for all the hurt, the pain Harry caused him.

But, the thing is, Harry _knows_ Louis didn't break his heart, for fucking revenge.

His heart doesn't believe it.

Maybe he's wrong.

_But what if he's not?_

The question keeps on lingering in his head, even after all these years.

Seeing Louis five years ago, had changed his anger, hurt into longing.

His heart still hopes Louis will come around. His mind knows better, though.  
Still, for whatever fucked up reason, Harry couldn't get over him.

He is a goner when it comes to Louis.

That doesn't mean he forgives him.  
He'll never be able to do that, not until he knows the reason. Exact reason. Even if he ever sees Louis again.

So, when Harry's offered a drink in the party, he doesn't bother saying no.  
He's ready to forget about Louis, his hurting heart for one fucking night.

He doesn't care how he will get home, what he'll do in this crowded place.

He just wants to simply go back to where he didn't give a fuck.

He deserves it.

——

"Harry!" 

Harry turns around shakily, looking towards the voice calling him.

"Come on, we're playing Beer Pong." Mark says, grabbing Harry's arm, dragging him along to a large table.

The pool table had been specifically set up for beer pong, it seems. Red cups laying scattered filled with beer, probably, white plastic balls lined up in a corner.

"What? No, uh. I'm not playing."

"Oh come on, you promised to have fun, didn't you?" 

"Did nothing of that sort." Harry points out, shrugging his arm off, going back to the bar.

He's going to get drunk to the point he passed out. That was his plan.

"No, you're not gonna do that."

"What?"

"You're thinking out loud, mate. I'm not leaving you alone, now come on."

Harry rolls his eyes. Grabbing another Rum and Coke, just in case.

"Okay, we'll form teams. Does everyone know how to play?"

Harry tunes out as the person goes on explaining how to play, what to do when you don't get the ball in the cup.

"Let's go!" He hears cheers, as the first person gets the ball in the cup.

Ten minutes in, he's bored out of his mind. Mark doesn't let him get more drinks. He's being such a party-pooper.

Harry's nearly sober now.

And now that he's sober, he can't help but think about his first date with Louis.

**_Flashback_ **

_**——** _

  
_"W-where are we g-going..?" Louis had asked, meek._

_"To our date." Harry had smirked at Louis._

_Harry wanted to_ _kiss Louis, ever since he saw Louis leaving his house._

_They reach Niall's house and as expected, the_ _house is booming with loud music. People rushing in and some tumbling out. Already._

_Is this a first date? Or a party?_

_Harry doesn't know if he's done it right, after all it is his actual first date. It's the only way he knows how._

_Harry unlocks the car and steps out. He motions Louis to come out as well._

_Louis scrambles out as quickly as he can._

_Harry is going to treat Louis right this time._

_But then, he remembered how every popular person is going to come to the party. And that, is when everything went sideways._

_——_

Shit. Maybe that wasn't the way the first date thing goes, does it?

Harry had tried to impress Louis, with his popularity. 

Didn't work, obviously.

But as he reflects on his past behaviour, he cringes on the thought of making Louis suffer like that.

_You should've thought about that, earlier_ His subconscious sneers.

And his heart aches, because of how stupid he was, not treating Louis right.

Hell, he bullied him.

No wonder Louis left him.

And also why the boys had simply stopped calling him now. Not that he picked up their calls, anyways.

His mother didn't give a shit about what he did, how he earns a livelihood, and he hates the fact that he still cares about her, his family. 

As expected, Desmond had left his mum, and of course, again Harry was their only source of income.

And even though, Harry moved away from Cheshire, he still supports his family financially.

He knows he's probably stupid for wanting Louis back. That should be the least of his worries, shouldn't it?

Still he can't help the tears that form every night, his hard exterior broken as they spill on his pillow every night.

Wishing for Louis. On every goddamn star.

Harry sighs, he can't deal with this. Not sober.

So, ignoring Mark's calls, he rushes off to the bar.

Is Harry slowly becoming an alcoholic? He doesn't like to think about that.

He only drinks when his feelings, emotions threaten to overpower. Overwhelm him to the point where he almost dials Louis' number.

But, that doesn't make him an alcoholic, right?

Okay, maybe a bit. Harry doesn't know. Doesn't _want_ to know.

Fuck Louis, for breaking his heart.

Harry drinks for the rest of night, not giving any thought to his health or well being.

He's past the point of caring when he throws up in a potted plant, too tired to reach the bathroom.

"What the fuck, dude?" Harry hears, as he is being shoved to the side.

He is so wasted he doesn't realise he has just fallen down on the floor.

"Harry, come on. What are you doing here?" 

_It's probably Mark,_ Harry thinks as he slowly starts to slip out of consciousness.

"Harry!" 

Mark groans in frustration. 

He wanted Harry to have one fucking night, of fun. Yet here he is, getting wasted as usual, not giving a flying fuck about anyone, not even himself.

The person who broke his heart, must have been a damn good heartbreaker.

He sighs, slowly putting his arms under Harry's arms, making Harry stand, well lean on him.

Harry's going to have to shake out of this. And Mark will make sure he does.

Harry is a kind person, never saying anything mean.

Mark doesn't know how Harry used to be, or what he did. But he knows that this Harry was genuinely a good person.

And Mark will help him get back up on his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii. Do you like this?


	4. Chapter 3

Harry wakes up with a horrible headache.

He probably shouldn't have drank that much.

He wonders how he reached home.

Mark probably dragged him here.

"Fuck." He mumbles as he feels his head still throbbing and he is ready to crash into his bed again.

However the universe is against his sanity, it seems.

Just as he's reaching his bed the doorbell rings.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Harry says, his headache worsening with teh awful doorbell noise.

 _I need to change that thing,_ Harry makes a mental note, as he walks towards the door, one hand on his head.

"Hello, Harry!"

"Oh god. Quiet, you idiot." Harry says, as Mark steps in.

"Don't you have work or something?" Harry asks, too tired to entertain a guest.

"Nope. That's why, I am here." Mark says, like that is the most obvious thing.

"I was just going to sleep all day." Harry says, trying not to shove him out the door.

"No. You're going to do something."

"I will. Sleep." Harry says, giving up on kicking Mark out.

It's clear he's not going anywhere.

"No. Come on. You have to go out, somewhere that's not a pub. Let's go eat pancakes." Mark says, already heading towards Harry's room.

"I don't want to." Harry says, wanting to sleep the day off.

This way, he won't have to think about real problems or meet real people.

What's the point anyway?

"But you have to. Please, just get ready. Otherwise I'll make you work at the cash register." Mark threatens, although his tone is light.

"No! You know I get awkward around people. I don't how what to say, half the time. You can't do that."

"Oh, but I can. You see, I have more work experience. Not to mention that I'm the manager." He grins, picking out a few things and placing them on Harry's bed.

"Okay, fine. But only if there's coffee." Harry says, not wanting to test Mark.

He knows Mark will make him do it.  
Not as payback or something, but because it is a part of Harry's job. Harry is lucky Mark lets him skip that part.

"Yes, if course! Get ready. I'll be waiting downstairs. Oh and, Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Please take a shower, man. You stink."

"Fuck off." Harry says, flipping him off.

Even though he won't admit it, he really needed a shower.

Having faint memories of yesterday's party, he feels as if he kind of let Mark down. Or at least defeated his purpose, if getting Harry to have fun.

Waking up to a terrible headache, wasn't fun.

Harry sets his bed, somewhat, and puts on some fresh clothes.

He'll have to do laundry soon, otherwise he might run out of fresh clothes.

There's so many responsibilities on him, now that he's living alone.

His rent is barely getting paid, and with the money he started making recently out of his acts went to hai family.

He was literally broke.

Harry pondered about taking a new job.

Or maybe he would ask someone for a gig.

17Black is a great place. Harry's sure one or two managers may be among the audience.

"Let's go."

Harry pockets his keys after locking the door.

It's a pleasant weather.

It's a Sunday, and as expected people are out there with their families, going for movies, brunches, or whatever people did to socialise these days.

It pinches Harry, looking at new lovesick couples, aimlessly walking around holding hands.

No.

Today he will not think about that.

"Hm. I know a great place, Harry."

"Hm." Harry hums, not really paying attention. His eyes focused on two guys with their daughter.

"Yeah, I was thinking rollercoaster?"

"Okay." Harry says, still unaware.

"Ow. What was that for?" Harry says,rubbing his arm, which just received a swift punch.

"You keep blanking out." Mark says, just as they reach the bakery.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. It's obvious something's bothering you."

Mark says, pausing to order and after Harry has ordered, he continues.

"I've never said anything before, Harry. I figured you'll tell me or better you'll figure it out. But now, you're only getting worse. Getting drunk almost every night. You've almost shut everyone out. Even me. You have to tell me." Mark states, running a worried hand over his face.

"I. . I'll get better, okay? I won't drink anymore. ." Harry says, not ready to spoil the mood.

"No, Harry. You've promised that too many times now. It's alright, if you don't want to tell me. . But, you have to be sober from now on. I've let you slide too many times, H. Please, don't drown your sorrows in alcohol." Mark pleads.

"I won't. I promise. I'm gonna get better." Harry promises, not only to Mark but to himself too.

He needs to be there for Mark too. Harry's depended on him for too long now.

And there's that fact that he needs to move on.

"I didn't realize this was an intervention, though." Harry says, his tone light yet a bit shameful.

"It isn't." Mark says quickly.

"So then? You just randomly decided to bring this up?" Harry asks before stuffing his mouth with the delicious pancakes.

"No, last night. . You were past the point of caring. You kept on mumbling 'why'. And that 'you never meant to hurt him'. And I realised that it was high time, we got you better." Mark admits, looking at Harry with genuine concern in his eyes.

Harry almost chokes in the pancakes at that.

"Whoa, here have some water." Mark says, patting Harry's back.

"Fuck. I'm sorry you had to see that." Harry sputters.

"Oh, shut up."

"No, really." Harry says, wincing upon imagining what was just told to him.

"You just get better, Harry."

Harry nods, not having words which he hadn't already said.

"Shit. I almost forgot! Someone came around in the store looking for you, the other day."

"Who?" It's not like anyone in Manchester, knows Harry.

"Some manager or something."

"What?"

"Yeah. They saw you singing or something, I guess. But they didn't mention it. So I don't know for sure. They wanted your number. I figured they would've called you by now."

"You gave my number to a stranger. How responsible." Harry says, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"It's just a phone number." Mark shrugs.


	5. Chapter 4

"Have you eaten yet?"

"I will. ."

"Damn, Harry! You have to eat. Did you drink today?"

"No. It's 5 P.M. Why would you even think that?"

"Because you have a habit of drowning your sorrows in alcohol. Irrespective of the time."

"Fair point." Harry sighs, hanging up after answering more questions.

The rest of the weekend had passed uneventfully. Harry did some digging, to find out if any places were hiring.

He had also checked out a few places where he could perform.

And since the last two days, Mark has been checking up on him.

Mark is more of his mother than his actual mum, to be brutally honest.

Harry doesn't particularly mind, though. It's kinda nice to have someone who takes care of you . . Especially since you had to grow up earlier than almost anyone.

So, after his 'check-up' call, Harry is more than ready to head out to 17Black.

It was the highlight of his day. Singing to the crowd who could not judge him based on his past.

And since he had made the promise of not drinking, Harry was a bit nervous.

How will he pass the rest of the night?

Maybe he should actually start looking to book other gigs.

Maybe he should take up another job.

He's more than confused by the time his act comes up, both options good.

Today, the place has scattered audience, not many people going out on a Wednesday night.

"Hello, I'm Harry Styles. And, today I'll be singing for you all."

The crowd barely gives him attention, only a few cheering him on.

He starts singing, the initial song being "Let Me Love You".

The crowd started being involved at the end of that song, encouraging Harry to sing some more.

"Alright, that's my time. Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. You've been a wonderful audience." Harry grins, feeling happy when he signs off after an amazing session.

He's about to leave the stage when his eyes catch hold of an awfully familiar figure.

Red hair, a couple tattoos running up his arm disappearing beneath the sleeve of his shirt.

"Harry! How've you been mate?" He says, his eyes wide as he greets Harry.

"Ed?" That is what Harry can muster, he's beyond surprised.

Firstly, he didn't expect to see anyone from his school again. Secondly, he didn't certainly expect Louis' friend, Ed to greet him in a civil manner.

Has he forgotten his misdeeds?

"Yup. How's it going, mate?" Ed says, his hand extending towards Harry.

"Um, I'm good. . You?"

"Fantastic. By the way, you were amazing up there! I was hoping to contact you, but I figured I'll meet you in person."

Okay, now Harry is officially confused.

"What? Thanks, but what?" Harry tilts his head, setting down the guitar which was still in his hand.

"Oh, you don't know? I asked for your number, from your friend . ."

And then it clicks.

Oh, so Ed had asked for his number.

"Why? Did something happen?" Harry blurts, before he could filter his words.

"Oh? No. No. I am a manager of a music company. . " Ed explains, ordering drinks and offering Harry one.

"No, I don't drink . . anymore. So, why exactly did you want to talk to me?" Harry asks, wanting to hear it from Ed himself.

"Well, I wanted to give you an offer. Your voice is amazing, and you sing quite well. So, if you're interested in recording a song with us. . .?" Ed trails off, looking at Harry with hopeful eyes.

"Oh. . . I have written a few songs but I don't think they're good enough to be recorded. ." Harry says, desperately trying not to gulp down the shot in front of him.

"Oh, I heard your original last week. I was having a 'me' night, when I heard your song. I liked it. And your voice. So, what do you say?"

Harry clenches his eyes shut.

Wasn't this the moment he was waiting for? For his songs to be out there, for people to listen to. And maybe even relate to some of them?

Somehow, in this moment, Harry felt like he was exposed, vulnerable.

He didn't want the world to judge him. His songs. His emotions turned into songs. He couldn't.

To see a permanent record of his heartbreak, out there in the world.

It would solidify every emotion Harry is feeling.

Reinforce his heartache.

"I can't—Please." Harry says, after about five minutes of fighting an inner war.

"Aw, why? That song was a good one. I swear. Or do you not want to work with me or something? Because I can send someone else from the company. . ." Ed says, looking down.

"No, no. It's not that." Harry says, cautiously placing his hand over Ed's shoulder.

Ed looks at him, nodding in understanding. Harry probably didn't want him to ask the reason.

"Okay. . Here's my number if you change your mind, Harry." Ed says, giving him a sad smile as he scribbles his number on a paper napkin.

"Alright." Harry says, pocketing the paper napkin.

He pauses for a moment.

Should ask Ed about him? About Louis?

"Ed!" Harry calls out to Ed, who is already pushing past the front door.

"Yeah?" Ed stops there, as he waits for Harry to come near.

"Have you, uh, been in contact with, you know. . .?" Harry says, swallowing as he waits for the answer. Not wanting to say Louis' name out loud.

"Oh, Harry." Ed says, giving him a smile which turns out to be a grimace, and pat's his shoulder as he walks out.

"Shit." Harry swears.

Harry is getting the same urge to gulp down alcohol till he passes out or at least till he forgets about him. Whatever happens first.

But he fights that feeling, as he runs out of the pub, feeling suffocated.

"Hey, are you alright?"   
Harry hears someone ask, but he's far too gone to give an answer.

With tears streaming down his eyes, hand clutching the guitar for dear life, he runs. Runs till his lungs give out.

Ultimately, he falls on the pavement near his house, his strength waning.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Harry was supposed to be over Louis by now.

Louis is over him. He fell out of love for fuck's sake.

‘ _How_ _can someone fall out of love in two days?_ ’

The question keeps on swirling in Harry's mind as he tries to calm himself.

‘ _Maybe Louis didn't ever fall in love with him._ ’

Harry cries harder, finally coming to the realisation.

_Louis didn't ever love him._

With that, he blacks out. Not able to control the surge of mixed emotions worsening his hyperventilating state.


	6. Chapter 5

"Wha—"

Harry groans, as he tries to get up. His throat is hurting, dry and wanting water to soothe it.

"So, you decided to faint, in front of your house."

Harry flutters his eyes open, realising he's on his bed as he tries to sit up.

"How?" Harry asks, not remembering how he got here in the first place.

"Well, I was checking up on you, to make sure you were keeping your promise. I called you, but you didn't pick up. So, I went to your place. . And guess what I found." Mark says, his eyes angry as he paces around the room.

"I didn't—" Harry pauses, coughing as his throat dries up further.

"I know. Here, have some water."

"Thanks, for you know. . Helping me." Harry says, wincing a bit as he sits up finally, his knees sore.

"Fuck, Harry! When are you going to start caring about yourself?!" Mark yells, his emotions finally exploding as tears made their way down his tanned face.

"No. No. I do. I do." Harry says, I aching out to him with a weak arm.

"The fuck you do? Do you really? Tell me one good thing you did for yourself. One." Mark says, rubbing his eyes as he goes to sit on the bed side.

"I-I—"

"That's what I thought. Please Harry, don't lie." Mark scoffs.

"No, I am recording a song." Harry blurts out, desperately in the moment, wanting to ease Mark's worries.

"What?"

"Yes, I met Ed . . The one you gave my number? Yeah, he contacted me. . Last night. I am going to record a song." Harry says, trying to convince Mark as well as himself.

Holy shit, did he just contradict himself?

He has to do it now. There's no way he could get away this time.

He has to do it. .

It was the way he could let out his emotions, once and for all. Wasn't it? Harry desperately tries to convince himself as he gulps down more water.

"Oh. ."

"Yeah."

"Wow. Haz, I— Okay, that is such great news! We should celebrate."

"Yeah." Harry says, giving him a lopsided grin, still contemplating what he just said.

"So, are you ready to partayyyy?!" Mark says, hugging Harry with all his might.

Harry laughs, before patting him on the shoulder.

"Sure. But, I should maybe survive this day first?" Harry says, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Oh, you're getting sassy." Mark says, laughing as Harry flips him off.

"Oh, and no alcohol though." Mark adds as an afterthought.

Harry pouts, shrugging a bit as he shoves Mark out before going to freshen up.

—

Harrys sighs, figuring it was probably best that he recorded the damn song, sooner than later.

Maybe he'll be able to help his family a bit more. And since his younger brother was soon be going to college, the family needed all the money they could get.

  
Harry sighs, rubbing his temples, contemplating.

Should he rip off the bandaid?

Well it would be for the better, considering the other option was letting the pain consume him, not being able to be let out.

_Fuck it._

"Ed, hi. It's me, Harry." He mumbles into the phone stuffed between his ear and shoulder, as he stumbles down the stairs.

"Harry! What a wonderful surprise." Harry hears Ed saying as he packs some of his stuff.

Harry's apartment is a mess. And that was an understatement.

He probably wasn't paying attention to cleanliness, because of all the late night drinking.

' _Oh I do have a drinking problem.'_ Harry thinks, shoving more than what could fit in the laundry basket.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, sorry. I wanted to know. . If your offer was still up?"

"What? Yes, of course. . It's only been a day. You don't have to give me a definitive answer if you're—"

"No, I am calling to say that I'll do it." Harry interrupts Ed while picking up the empty beer bottles.

"Whoa. Change of heart?"

' _Only if'_ Harry thinks, as he hums along with what Ed is saying.

The call ends after they've decided to meet up to sign the contract.

His phone bings as he receives a text message from Mark.

**Mark: Yo, Styles. When are we celebrating your newly found fame?**

**Harry: Oh, shut up. I've only been offered to record one damn song.**

**Mark: What do you know, I may be talking to the future award winning artist, "The Harry Styles" ;)**

**Harry: Are you done? Meet me at 17Black after my act.**

**Mark: *disapproving glare since I can't find the emoji* No, alcohol though.**

**Harry: Ofc, Marcus. I would never *gasps***

**Mark: Good for you,** **HazBear** **, see you then.**

Harry snorts at their texts. They both are such idiots.

Deciding it's now or never, Harry gets in the car, punching in the address in the GPS.

Ed is already seated at the café they were supposed to meet, when Harry arrives.

"Hi, Ed." Harry greets, shaking the outstretched hand offered to him.

"Hello, Harry. It's so nice to see you here. I'm glad you accepted the offer."

"Thank you, for the opportunity. Really." Harry says, his green eyes boring into Ed's.

"It's no problem, Harry. We're actually honoured you accepted our offer. Because let me tell you, you would've gotten more offers in a few days." Ed confesses.

"Oh? Why?" Harry says, running his hands through his curls.

"It happens all the time. Recruiters and managers are always searching for ' young talent ' especially if some other company contacts the person first, they are always trying to grab them. . Oh and by the way if I didn't say that enough, you sing really good." Ed grins, as the waiter approaches.

"Hi, I'm Zach. I'll be your waiter today."

After ordering their lunch, the two men discuss the contract.

"I'm sorry, for asking about him. . that day." Harry sudden says, after he signs the contract.

Ed shrugs. And that's that. They eat their lunch silently after that.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Ed says, grinning at Harry as they exit the café.

"Of course." Harry says, giving him a smile, though his eyes are a touch sad.

"He's doing okay." Ed whispers, as they part ways, going towards their cars.

Harry smiles hearing that. Dimples denting his pick dusted cheeks, as he gets in his car.

He's always wanted Louis to be happy. Even though it meant that Louis won't be with him.

Louis' happiness has always been Harry's priority.

Maybe, Harry can be happy in Louis' happiness.

Maybe.


	7. Chapter 6

"Fuck, that's what I'm talking about!" Mark winks as he eats dinner. Harry has just explained how he ended up being signed, in the first place.

"Eh. It's not that big a deal." Harry says, his smile contradicting his statement.

"Of course. It obviously isn't." Mark smirks, reaching across the table to pinch Harry's arm.

"Ow. Be nice. Or I won't invite you to the listen party."

Mark glares at Harry's smug face, mouth hung open.

"Don't you dare."

Harry wiggles his eyebrows, not saying anything.

"I will crash your listening party." Mark decides after five minutes of glaring, as they continue to stuff their face.

"I will have bodyguards kick you out." Harry teases.

"Oh my my. " Mark says, fake gasping as he places his hand on his heart for a more dramatic effect.

"I will invite you. Of course I will."  
Harry says, after a beat, the mood now slipping into a serious one.

"Good."

After they are full, they part with a promise of Harry to call him when he finishes recording the song.

Harry had asked Mark for a leave from the grocery store. And of course, it wasn't exactly his call, so Harry simply left the job. Mark apologized again and again but Harry knows it's not his fault. Also, Harry didn't like that job anyways. He never thought he would end up doing this.

He has to rest and prepare his song. He doesn't want to fuck this up.

Hopefully all will go well.

And maybe he could visit his family after that. He knows how much his younger brother would be missing him.

It would be nice showing up to his old house, with money to help them out, wouldn't it?

Desmond hasn't contacted them again. He'd left once again.

Harry knew that was gonna happen. Heck, he warned them about it.

But it still hurt to know that Desmond didn't care about their family, not even a little bit.

"Oh." Is all Harry can say as he sees a familiar face in the club.

Ed's here. Again.

Part of Harry wonders if maybe, Ed is stalking him.

But he knows better than that.

Who would stalk Harry? And for what? Harry has already signed the deal, did he not?

So, Harry pays him no mind, performing as usual though he was a little bit nervous this time.

Not bothering to meet up with Ed, it would've been kinda weird for both of them, he simply went back to the flat to relax.

This not drinking thing has been difficult, especially seeing almost everyone practically inhale alcohol at the pub.

Harry doesn't want to fall back into his old ways, so he simply doesn't stay there unnecessarily.

—

The next day, Harry wakes up feeling different.

He's excited. Excited to sing.

That's such a foreign feeling. Harry doesn't get excited. Not anymore.

He has already cleaned the apartment, set his bed, washed the dishes, even did some dusting.

There's a skip in his step, and he doesn't even bother tone it down.

He deserves to be excited, he's been feeling low for so long now.

It's a nice feeling, Harry decides.

It's almost 3 P.M. when he finally decides to get ready.

The meeting was at five, and to be frank Harry wanted to look his best. He doesn't want any of the company personnel to think they made a mistake. That he was a drunk who sang somewhat decent songs.

Making a mental note to thank Mark, again, he starts getting ready.

Who knows, maybe this could be his big break?

No, no. That's a reach.

"Wallet, check. Keys, check. Deodorant, check. Mint, check." Harry mutters, ticking the mental list he'd made.

Finally satisfied with his outfit and after double checking if he forgot something important, he makes his way to the car.

"Let's do this." He whispers nervously, to himself.

Mark couldn't come along, he has work. Still he had sent Harry an encouraging message earlier.

There's so much traffic, Harry almost regrets not leaving earlier.

"Fuck." He swears, as he almost misses the turn he's supposed to take.

He sighs, rubbing his hands over his face, trying to calm himself.

He finally gets out of the car, feeling suffocated.

He stuffs his hands in his pockets, looking up to see the "Sony Music" building.

Shit, it's a big company, isn't it?

"Hey. I'm here to um, kinda record a song. .?" Harry asks, cringing inwardly at his awkwardness.

"Your name, sir?" The security guard asks, tapping his pen on the clipboard.

"Harry. Harry Styles."

The security guard nods, glancing at the list in his hands.

"Okay, very well sir. This way, please." The guard says, finally, leading Harry inside the building.

' _This is it.'_ Harry thinks as he finds himself standing in front of a room labeled "Recording Room".

Now having second thoughts, he knocks on the door.

No response.

Maybe he didn't knock loudly enough? Maybe they didn't want to be distributed?

He can still back out. He can turn and run out of the building. This was too good to be true anyways.

Just as he's about to back out, the heavy metal door swings open, creaking a bit in the process.

' _Here we go.'_ Harry thinks, as he is ushered in by one of the technicians.

He's greeted by Ed and a burly man, who Harry assumes to be the producer.

This much had already been discussed by them. Harry would meet up with the producer, discuss some important things, then a trial recording would take place.

It was all going like clockwork until . .

"Hey mate, what's up?" Harry hears him first, his back to the source of voice.

Harry freezes mid-sentence.

This was not happening. No. No. No.

Ed smiles, going to greet his friend.

Harry doesn't turn around, he can't bring himself to move from the chair.

It's probably rude, but Harry is not even listening to the producer who is still talking to him about money and such.

Shit. _He's_ here.


	8. Chapter 7

The sound of his voice fell upon Harry's ears, taking him to a far away land.

It dug up memories and wishful thoughts that Harry had when he was finally alone, wrapped up in the silence of his apartment.

He'd wished so hard, almost went back to Cheshire, if only to glance at him. But Harry knew, if he ever saw Louis again he would lose all these walls he's strived so hard to build, so he had drank instead.

That, no longer an option and having Louis in the same room as him, was making it so hard for him not to turn back around and look at him.

Is this what they call 'love' these days? The longing, the need to just steal a glance, the need to make them smile? Harry didn't know, nor does he want to know. But he's feeling all that and so much more.

Harry can tell it's Louis.

The high pitched voice, now having a certain rough undertone, replaying over and over like a melody. After all these years, one would think Harry would've forgotten all this. After all, it was just a mere detail, was it not?

Harry couldn't. No matter how hard he tried. He still loves him.

How can he forget his lovely voice? How can he forget his sapphire eyes, his pink lips, his wonderful smile?

Maybe, he forgot about Harry. But, that thought doesn't do anything for Harry's already fluttering heart.

All he wants is to turn back time.  
All he wants to do is go back to his miserable life.   
All he wants to do is to go back to the time when he didn't know about Louis being in the same city as him.

He doesn't want to confront him.

After all, what could he say?

He can't just say, 'Hey, Louis. I'm Harry. Your bully turned lover, remember me?'.

How is Harry gonna get out of this one? Maybe if he doesn't turn around, Louis won't notice him?

This plan has so many flaws, but Harry has no choice now. He will remain seated till Louis is out of the room.

To think, he could record one fucking song without his mind going haywire.  
That was an understatement. His mind was cloudy, now brimming with emotions, he shouldn't really be feeling right now. Not here, not now. That was reserved only for the night, his vulnerability showcased only to his bedsheets and pillowcase.

But right now, with his heart racing and a million thoughts filling his head, Harry isn't sure he'll able to hold it all in.

"Hey, Lou. You're here early!" Ed says, hugging his friend.

This is one of the most awkward situations Harry's been in. So, Ed failed to mention this to him. What is going on?

"Yep, mate. I'm buzzing, yeah. I wanted to come here much earlier, but my flight got messed up." Louis laughs, his hand clapping Ed on the shoulder as he sets his bag on the empty chair by the door.

"You should've rested before coming here, Louis." Ed argues.

"Nah. I probably would've just tossed on me bed, you know? You know how I get when I'm excited."

"Innit." Ed grins, shaking his head.

"Wait, am I interrupting anything—"

"No. Of course not, we were only going through some details, that's all." Ed says, gesturing to the men sitting in front of them.

"Oh." Louis says, pausing when his gaze drifts to the person who is sitting perfectly still.

"Hey, H. Look who's here." Ed says, causing them head to turn almost instantly.

Shit.

It's Harry, looking absolutely fabulous. With his curls tucked neatly behind his ears, wearing a slim fit tailored suit. His eyes showing such raw emotion.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This was not happening _now._

Harry is supposed to be the 'new artist'. Isn't he?

What is Ed doing? Why in the world would he do this?

Is this a dream?

"Hi, Harry." Louis mutters as Harry struggles to stand up, failing once, twice before finally giving up.

"Louis." And Harry feels as breathless as his voice sounds right now.

Louis. Louis. Louis.

His heart hadn't stopped beating solely for him, and seeing him in front of his eyes meant so much to him.

He looks absolutely wonderful, his eyes holding a sparkle, his smile a bit thin, but Harry understands. He's the reason why that smile wasn't bright. Who would actually be happy to bump into their ex unless they're in love with them? Yeah, no one.

Louis is wearing a band t-shirt, with black blazer on top, dress slacks hugging his lower half.

He looks great. Leaner than before, though. He has tattoos running up his arms. Harry wants to explore all of his body again.

Fuck, no no no.

Harry was not ready to fall back into all that again. Sure, Louis looks good enough to eat, but Harry has the willpower to resist all that. Surely all these years apart have taught him that. . At least he hopes so.

He's feeling a bit hot, under Louis' gaze. Louis' eyes are running up and down his body.

Harry doesn't know what to make of that.

Fuck this, Harry's getting out before his mind explodes.

"Hey Ed? I'll come some other time, yeah?" Harry says, turning his entire body away from Louis, their eyes locking for a moment before he casts them down.

"What? No. No. Look I get it, okay? You too have history and all that. Louis is here to handle the recording stuff, and then you can go, yeah?"  
Ed says, nodding to the technician in the other room.

"What?" Harry says, his voice small.

"I'm the audio recording engineer."

Harry looks up, seeing Louis still staring at him intensely.

"Okay. So that's settled. Let's do this." Ed smiles, as he and the producer move out of the room.

Harry's eyes are held by Louis' blue ones and their eye contact breaks only when a technician starts leading Harry into the recording booth.

Now Harry and Louis are separated by the glass wall.

Harry's then being pushed towards the recording set up, by restless technicians.

His eyes find Louis' as he slips on the headphones.

How is he supposed to sing the song when it is about Louis, and he is in the next room?

Shit just got real, didn't it?


End file.
